Daisy (Thomas and Friends)
Daisy is a diesel rail-car who originally worked on Thomas' Branch Line following her arrival after the events of Thomas Comes to Breakfast. In the CGI Series, she now works on the Harwick Branch Line carrying out passenger duties on the line, while Ryan runs goods. Bio In the Railway Series Branch Line Engines After Thomas was sent to the Works to have his bufferbeam repaired in 1960, Daisy was loaned from B.R. to do his work. Daisy was nasty to Henrietta, Annie, and Clarabel, refused to sleep in the Ffarquhar engine sheds on the grounds that it was "smelly", and blatantly refused to pull freight because it was "bad for her swerves". Daisy later called Toby cowardly for having sideplates and cowcatchers and claimed that one only needed to "toot and look them in the eye" to shoo animals away. This, of course, was proven false when Daisy tried to shoo an inquisitive bull named Champion. The Fat Controller discovered that Daisy was lazing about, but gave her a second chance after Daisy helped clear up the mess made when Percy crashed into a train of stone. Daisy promised to change her ways. Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Percy used Daisy as an example of a good diesel to change Douglas' opinion about diesels. Tramway Engines Mavis sought Daisy's advice about how to show Toby that her method of doing things was correct. This was not exactly the best move, as Daisy knew next to nothing about trucks. Thomas Comes Home Daisy was put in charge of Thomas' fast run to Knapford while Thomas was in York. Daisy later claimed that she was not afraid of snow, but changed her mind after getting stuck in a snowdrift for a week. When Thomas finally returned from York, Daisy was given charge of a special train to bring guests to Knapford for the welcome-home party, but was delayed after running over some cones left inside the crossing gates at Dryaw crossing. She only just made it in time. Wilbert the Forest Engine Daisy, along with Thomas, Percy, and Toby, saw Wilbert off when he returned to Gloucestershire. Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines Daisy was stranded on the main line when the stretch before Dryaw was declared unsafe as rabbits had burrowed beneath it and so she was given the task of ferrying passengers from the airfield to Knapford. She later tried to cheer Henry up when he started to worry about the Golden Jubilee. Thomas and Victoria Daisy teased Percy for being afraid of grass snakes, but was humiliated when she blew a fuse out of fright when a crate of eels dropped beneath her. Thomas and his Friends Daisy attended the ceremony where the bust of the Thin Clergyman was unveiled at Tidmouth. In the Television Series Daisy was introduced in the second season in the same way as the Railway Series. After confronted by The Fat Controller, Daisy had a change of attitude. However, ironically, Daisy regained her original sense later in the fourth season when she ignored Toby's advise about bulls. Daisy has also been seen on the other railway as a unfamiliar diesel. In Calling All Engines! she was one of the diesels who joined the meeting at the coaling plant, and later helped Toby take workmen to repair the Sodor Suspension Bridge. She now runs on the Harwick Branch Line with Ryan, managing the passenger trains while he handles the goods. Gallery Percy'sPredicament3.png|Daisy and Sir Topham Hatt Percy'sPredicament23.png CGIDaisyPromo.png Daisyhead-onCGIpromo.png Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayDaisy.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway WoodenRailway2007Daisy.jpg|2007 Reintroduced Wooden Railway DaisyTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Thomas and Friends diesel locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki